UP Frost
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Historia basada en la pelicua de Disney Pixar UP. Jack es un joven inmortal que cuando esta por perder la casa que fue de el y su amor, decide llevársela y realiza un viaje a Cataratas del Paraíso donde vivirá una gran aventura. Nota: Yaoi JackxHiccup solo en la parte correspondiente al intro, el resto de la historia tendrá algunas pequeñas variantes pero seguirá el mismo orden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí Nekoboy mty trayéndoles esta historia, para resolver dudas si es que tienen, en si es la misma historia de UP solo que utilizando a los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes y Como entrenar a tu Dragón. Que incluye, pues para que quede claro soy Fundashi pero lo único yaoi que habrá aquí es el comienzo de la historia entre Jack e Hipo, habrá una mención leve de mpreg pero es prácticamente nula y no le hagan caso solo es usada en cierta parte del intro, por todo lo demás la historia seguirá siendo igual que la película. Por cierto y para que sepan, en vez de los perros usare a los dragones en su lugar, la diferencia mas importante sera que tendrán el tamaño de los perros y aunque tengan alas no pueden volar, es mi mente déjenme en paz XD Espero que este cover, así le digo yo XD les guste y si pueden dejen un comentario.**

El joven Jackson Overland Frost se veía como cualquier chico común y corriente excepto por el hecho de que el pertenecía a un grupo de personas conocidas como "Spirits" Pues eran prácticamente inmortales y poseían diversos poderes, el joven que aparentaba unos 18 años en realidad estaba por sus 300 años y no tenía idea si en algún momento moriría después de todo para los suyos era prácticamente imposible definir un promedio de vida, aun así el trataba de vivir su vida lo más normalmente posible y no procuraba alardear de sus habilidades. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve y precisamente tenía poderes similares. Se le podría describir como un chico alegre pero muy callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun así era un joven con grandes sueños, deseaba poder viajar y conocer las maravillas del mundo pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierto temor por alejarse de su pueblo Burgess hacia el mundo exterior, debido a esto el prefería quedarse y solo conocer del mundo por medio de noticieros y por las pantallas de cine. Ese día el joven sabía que habría una proyección especial de un gran explorador al cual admiraba y con gran emoción llego al cine y después se dirigió a la primera fila esperando ansioso el momento en que iniciara.

Noticiero Movie Town Presenta: ¡Un Vistazo a la Aventura!

Lo que van a ver ahora son imágenes jamás vistas por la civilización humana, un mundo perdido en Sudamérica oculto tras la sombra de las majestuosas Cataratas del Paraíso alberga plantas y animales que la ciencia no ha descubierto, ¿Quién se atrevería a poner un pie en esta inhóspita cumbre? ¡Pues nada menos que Pitch Black! Nuestro querido explorador aterrizo su dirigible El Espíritu Aventurero en New Hampshire esta semana, concluyendo su expedición de un año en el mundo perdido, esta nave más ligera que el aire fue diseñada por el propio Black y es más larga que 22 patrullas de la policía colocadas una tras otra, y aquí viene nuestro aventurero, nunca apartado de sus files dragones Black consiguió su nave para acomodarlos cómodamente, es un verdadero palacio flotante en el cielo que incluye un baño para dragones y una caminadora draconiana mecánica y ¡Caramba todos ven a Black como un gran Héroe!

-¡La Aventura nos Aguarda!

El joven Jackson imitaba las acciones de su ídolo mientras seguía viendo la noticia.

¿Pero que nos ha traído Black esta vez?

Caballeros hoy les presento ¡Al Monstruo de Cataratas del Paraíso!

La lona que cubría la exposición es dejada caer, revelando un imponente esqueleto misterioso a su lado dejando a todos los presentes en el auditorio y al mismo Jack en el cine impresionados por lo que veían.

Y vaya que es un monstruo sensacional, pero… ¿Qué pasa? Los científicos protestan, la sociedad nacional de exploradores acusa a Black de fabricar el esqueleto.

-¡Noooo!

La sociedad despoja a Black de su membresía. Humillado Black jura regresar a Cataratas del Paraíso y promete capturar a la bestia con vida.

-¡Y prometo capturar a la bestia con Vida! ¡No pienso regresar hasta lograrlo!

Y así el explorador emprende el viaje en su dirigible a limpiar su reputación, Bomboayash Pitch Black y buena suerte en capturar al monstruo de Cataratas del Paraíso.

Mientras la filmación terminaba Jack se sentía feliz de ver como su Héroe volvía a emprender el viaje hacia el mundo perdido, esto le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa, el también quería volverse un explorador como él y tener grandes aventuras. Al día siguiente sin saber muy bien por qué se compró un globo azul y mientras caminaba por la calle, fingía ser su Héroe y que ese globo era su gran nave para recorrer el mundo. Pasando sobre una pequeña roca pensé que sobrevolaba una gran montaña, pasando una grieta en la acera pensaba en que sobrevolaba el gran cañón, pero al intentar saltar sobre un viejo tronco cortado pensando que era el Monte Everest y dejándose llevar por su imaginación no alcanzo a pisar bien y termino chocando con este decidiendo que lo mejor era rodearlo. Y mientras pensaba en la gran frase de su héroe de pronto la escucho en verdad de alguien gritándola haciendo que se detuviera y al voltear a una vieja casa abandonada noto que de ella provenían esos gritos. Debido a su curiosidad comenzó a acercarse y vio que en la puerta que alguien había escrito El Espíritu Aventurero, esto solo lo hizo tener más curiosidad y decidió adentrarse buscando al dueño de esa voz, cuando se asomó en una parte de la casa pudo ver a un pequeño niño como de 7 años con un casco y gafas, que había acomodado todo el lugar como si en verdad fuera su propio dirigible gigante y fingía estar explorando el mundo.

-¡Hay algo haya abajo! ¡Tengo que capturarlo para la ciencia! ¡Oh es un perrito! ¡Hay no hay tiempo, tormentas, relámpagos, hay que iniciar maniobras evasivas!

El pequeño seguía en su mundo imaginario sin darse cuenta que lo observaban, entre tanto Jack que se encontraba agachado comenzó a mirar todos los reportes sobre el explorador que el niño tenía pegado en la pared. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de voltear se topó cara a cara con el niño. Lanzando un pequeño grito por el susto, terminando en el suelo y dejando ir su globo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Sabes que este es un club exclusivo?! ¡Solo exploradores entran aquí! ¡No cualquier adolescente que se le ocurra entrar aquí! ¡¿Reúnes los requisitos?! ¡¿Eso crees?!

-Ah…yo…

-¡Puedes entrar! Bienvenido a bordo.

El niño le tendió la mano pero el otro seguía estático sin moverse.

-¿Qué tienes, no hablas? Oye yo no muerdo

El niño se quitó su casco dejando su cabello todo alborotado, mientras este comenzaba a tomar su forma natural, le entrego un pequeño broche hecho con una tapa de soda.

-Tú y yo somos parte del club. Creo que tu globo esta haya arriba, ven sígueme vamos por él, por cierto ¡Me llamo Hiccup!

El niño llevo a Jack hasta el piso de arriba y le señalo su globo al otro lado de la habitación, el problema es que en medio había un gran hoyo y la única manera de llegar al otro lado era cruzando una frágil tabla de madera, teniendo miedo de lo que podría pasar si caía no tuvo más tiempo de pensar pues el niño comenzó a empujarlo en dirección a la tabla hasta dejarlo casi a la mitad del camino.

-Anda tráelo.

En ese momento decidió ponerse firme y no temer a lo que pudiera pasar, se acomodó su capucha cubriendo su cabeza, pero justo cuando dio un paso la tabla se quebró haciéndolo caer mientras gritaba dejando al otro niño solo mirando hacia abajo. Después de eso solo se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia. Cuando dio la noche el joven ya se encontraba en su casa pero con un brazo roto, aun así se encontraba tranquilo en su cama alumbrando con su linterna un libro, en ese momento su globo entro por su ventana atado a una pequeña vara hasta llegar con él, después de eso por la misma ventana apareció el niño.

-¡Hola Albino!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Pensé que necesitarías que te animen, quiero mostrarte algo genial.

Después de eso de ambos se encontraban en una tienda de campaña improvisada echa con las sabanas del joven y alumbrada con la linterna.

-Ahora estoy a punto de mostrarte una cosa que no le había enseñado a otro ser humano jamás, ¡Jamás en mi vida! Y tienes que jurar que no se lo contaras a nadie, con el corazón ¡Júralo!

El chico todavía un poco nervioso por la situación, solo hizo una marca en forma de x con su otra mano encima de su corazón, entonces el otro niño procedió a mostrarle lo que traía.

-¡Mi libro de aventuras! –abre el libro- Tu ya lo conoces Pitch Black Explorador, cuando sea más grande quiero viajar a donde él ha ido, Sudamérica, es una américa pero en el sur, sabes dónde voy a vivir –al voltear la página se ve el dibujo de una casa sobre una gran meseta- En Cataratas del Paraíso "El lugar perdido en el tiempo" arranque la página de un libro en la biblioteca, mudare mi casa club haya junto a las cataratas, no sé lo que encontrare haya y cuando ya esté ahí, bueno estoy guardando las demás paginas para la aventuras que tendré, solo que aún no sé qué hacer para llegar haya.

Jack entonces volteo a ver un dirigible colgando en su habitación e Hiccup inmediatamente volteo a ver también, para después ponerse muy animado.

-¡Grandioso tu nos conducirás haya en dirigible! ¡Jura que lo harás, con el corazón! ¡Júralo con el corazón!

Nuevamente igual que antes Jack volvió a formar la x sobre su corazón.

-¡Bien lo prometiste! No puedes negarte, bien hasta mañana albino adiós.

El niño se fue por la ventana dejando aun un tanto desconcertado al otro.

-¡La aventura nos aguarda!... Oye creo que no hablas mucho… ¡Me agradas!

Después de eso hiccup se fue y Jack se acercó a la ventana viendo como el niño se iba, en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. 9 años después y escuchándose el flash de una cámara Jack se encontraba vestido de traje, seguía sin cambiar un poco desde ese encuentro y a su lado aquel niño que había conocido ahora con 16 años se encontraba a su lado. Ambos se habían casado. La familia de Hiccup estaba saltando y gritando de la alegría, pero al voltear a ver a la familia de Jack se les veía mucho más serios y aplaudiendo muy tranquilamente. Los dos decidieron irse a vivir en la vieja casa en la que se habían encontrado y comenzaron a repararla y acondicionarla poniendo el sofá de cada uno junto a la ventana principal. Pintaron sus nombres en el buzón y dejaron las marcas de sus manos. La casa había quedado como en sus sueños, una tarde ambos recorrían una pequeña colina hasta llegar a un árbol donde se recostaban y miraban formas en las nubes. Ambos habían comenzado a trabajar en el zoológico, Hiccup como guía de animales en la exposición de Sudamérica mientras Jack vendía globos llenos de helio en la parte de afuera. Los dos se sentían muy felices con su vida juntos, mientras una tarde miraban las nubes Jack le mostro a Hiccup una con forma de un bebe, después él le mostro a Jack otras en las que se veían muchos bebes, era claro lo que ambos querían, formar una familia. Después de eso comenzaron a pintar y preparar un cuarto para cuando tuvieran un hijo, se suponía que gracias a los poderes de Jack hiccup podría tener un bebe en su interior, poco tiempo después ambos se encontraban en una clínica de maternidad, un médico les explicaba que por alguna razón él no podía a final de cuentas tener un bebe, esto lo destrozo y comenzó a llorar. Unos días después Jack observaba a Hiccup que permanecía sentado en una silla en el jardín trasero solo sintiendo la brisa del aire, en ese momento Jack se le acercó y le mostro su viejo libro de aventuras haciendo al otro sonreír, pintaron el dibujo en la pared sobre la chimenea y pusieron un frasco en el que comenzarían a ahorrar para ir un día de viaje a ese lugar jurándolo formando una x sobre su corazón. Con el tiempo este frasco se iba llenando, pero debido a accidentes de la vida, un neumático ponchado, Jack con una pierna rota, un árbol que cayó en la casa y destruyo la chimenea siempre rompían el frasco y usaban los ahorros, con el tiempo el frasco de ahorros quedo olvidado en un estante. El tiempo continuaba pasando e Hiccup siempre terminaba de darle un último arreglo a Jack antes de salir a trabajar, después de muchos años luego de arreglar a Jack por enésima vez antes de salir se vieron en el espejo de su casa, Jack continuaba exactamente igual que cuando se conocieron pero Hiccup había envejecido y ahora su cabello era del mismo color que el otro, a pesar de eso ambos seguían amándose igual que cuando se casaron. Un día mientras limpiaban su casa Jack tomo una vieja fotografía de Hiccup de cuando era un niño esto lo hizo sonreír, pero al mirar hacia arriba vio la vieja pintura de la casa en Cataratas del Paraíso, cuando volteo a verlo noto como la edad comenzaba a cobrarle factura a su amor y esto lo hizo darse cuenta que aún no había cumplido su promesa de ir juntos hacia haya. Una tarde decidió ir a comprar un par de boletos para que el e Hiccup pudieran visitar las cataratas, ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la vieja colina donde les gustaba recostarse Jack adelantando por mucho a Hiccup le quería dar la sorpresa de su viaje cuando llegara a la cima, pero entonces lo vio caer en el suelo y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

No mucho después Hiccup se encontraba en cama en un hospital viendo su viejo libro de aventuras, entonces un globo atado a una rama llego hasta donde él se encontraba, Jack lo miraba desde la puerta y finalmente decidió acercársele, Hiccup le entrego su libro de aventuras mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el rostro, Jack después de eso lo sostuvo con la suya y le dio un beso en la frente. Su amado Hiccup había fallecido, el velorio en la iglesia fue muy solitario y solo se encontraba sosteniendo un globo como la vez en que se conocieron, después él se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa con un semblante completamente triste y desanimado, después sencillamente cerró la puerta de la casa.

**¿Qué dicen le sigo o no? Bueno igual espero les haya gustado este pequeño comienzo y si no pues igual le seguiré XD Si alguien gusta dejar un review se lo agradeceré mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2 Empieza el Viaje

**Hola Yo aquí de nuevo, primero que nada gracias por el apoyo y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 2: Empieza el Viaje

Habían pasado alrededor de 8 años desde la muerte de Hiccup, la alarma del despertador sonó exactamente a las 6 de la mañana un cansado Jack procedió a apagarla, después permaneció sentado en su cama un momento hasta que decidió levantarse, una vez de pie se estiro para relajarse, tomo su cayado y salió de la habitación. El cayado lo había utilizado pues en algunas ocasiones sus poderes parecían salirse de control, probablemente producto de que no los usaba con regularidad, así que usándolo podía canalizar parte de sus poderes en él. Como a su viejo amor se le había dificultado subir las escaleras por su edad habían instalado una silla elevador para que pudiera bajarlas, aunque él no tenía ninguna necesidad de usarlas siempre lo hacía pues en ocasiones le daba flojera ir a pie, el único problema es que iban demasiado lento para su gusto y para colmo la silla se detuvo a medio camino y a pesar de que le dio un golpe no volvió a avanzar.

-Está bien… bajare caminando.

Una vez que bajo la parte que faltaba súbitamente la silla comenzó a andar de nuevo hasta bajar a su lado.

-¡Te odio!

Después de eso fue a la cocina y tomo el cereal y la leche para disponerse a desayunar, al terminar se dispuso a continuar con sus tareas diarias como limpiar la ventana principal de su casa y el estante donde se encontraba la vieja fotografía de Hiccup cuando era un niño. Una vez que termino decidió salir de su hogar, al mirar el espejo junto a la puerta se puso la capucha de su sudadera, reviso su broche con la tapa de soda que le había dado Hiccup tiempo atrás y se dispuso a salir. Comenzó a abrir las cerraduras una por una hasta que pensó que había acabado, pero cuando quiso abrir un último seguro que estaba en la parte de arriba se lo impidió.

-¡Aaagg!

Luego de quitarlo salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, permaneció un momento en el frente para después ir en dirección a la mecedora que se encontraba al lado, se sentó y permaneció sujetando el callado con su mano derecha. Al mirar de más lejos se pudo apreciar como el pequeño espacio de su casa era el único que quedaba pues todo los demás habían sido destruidos y ahora grandes edificios eran construidos a su alrededor, al mirar a un lado solo vio trabajadores de la construcción y al mirar al otro vio como terminaban de demoler los últimos cimientos de la casa que había estado al lado.

-Ah, linda vista ¿No Hiccup?... ¡Oh! Hay correspondencia. Bien veamos que tenemos aquí, {Centro de Retiro para Spirits Shady Oaks} ¡Pamplinas!

Cuando reviso sus manos vio que estas estaban manchadas de polvo por haber tocado el buzón que se encontraba cubierto de este, tomo su vieja sopladora de hojas y lo limpio llamando la atención de un par de trabajadores.

-(Gobber) ¡Hey Buen Día Jack Frost! ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

-Emmm no, bueno ¡Sí! Dile a tu jefe de por haya que sus hombres arruinan nuestra casa.

-Bueno te tengo una noticia, el jefe con mucho gusto te compra este lugar, cuando quieras y por el doble de su anterior oferta ¿Qué dice?

Solo recibió el soplido de la sopladora de hojas en la cara.

-¿Eso es un no verdad?

-Me parece que fui claro con tu jefe en ese asunto.

-Congelaste el tanque de gasolina de su auto.

-Jaja si fue muy gracioso, préstame tu megáfono quiero decirle algo. ¡Hey tú el del Traje! ¡Si tú! ¡Toma un baño, Hippie!

-¡Yo no apoyo lo que dice! ¡Hey esto es serio! ¡Quiere quitarte tu casa!

-Dile a tu jefe que le daré nuestra casa.

-¿En serio?

-¡Cuando yo muera!

-… entonces eso será solo dios sabe cuándo.

Jack se había metido a su casa y se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión, desde que había fallecido Hiccup la vida para el ya no parecía muy emocionante y es que siendo un Spirit no podía tener idea de cuando moriría, por lo tanto cuando lo volvería a ver. Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de la casa, al abrir no vio a nadie hasta que bajo la mirada y vio a un niño como de 8 años vestido con un traje de explorador. Este en cuanto lo vio procedió a leer lo que tenía en su libro.

-Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jamie y soy un guía explorador de la tribu 54, guarida 12, necesita que le ayude en algo buen Spirit.

-No

-Le ayudo a atravesar la calle.

-No

-A que atraviese su jardín

-No

-A que atraviese su… pórtico.

-No

-Pero algo debo ayudarle a atravesar.

-Em no gracias así estoy bien.

Cuando cerró la puerta no escucho al niño irse por lo que decidió volver a abrir y este comenzó a recitar de nuevo toda la introducción.

-Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jamie y soy un guía explorador de la tribu 54…

-Hey niño, No niño, Oye no detente ¿Si? ¡Niño!

¿Necesita que le ayu…

¡Gracias pero no necesito ayuda!

Cuando quiso cerrar la puerta esta no término de cerrarse, cuando reviso vio que el niño había metido el pie para impedirlo, por lo que ya harto de la situación volvió a abrir la puerta y le dijo.

-Prosigue.

-Hola, buenas tardes…

-¡Esa parte ya me la sé!

-¿Ves esto? Son mis insignias de guía explorador, como vera aquí falta una, es mi insignia de ayuda a algún Spirit, si la consigo al fin voy a ser ascendido a Gran Guía Explorador ¡La Naturaleza, Vamos a Explorar, Cau, Cau Growwww!

-(Hay este niño como molesta).

-Sera fabuloso, habrá ceremonia, nos ponen las insignias, asisten los papas…

-¿Así que quieres ayudar a un Spirit?

-Sipi de esa manera seré un gran guía explorador.

-Mmmmm ¿Alguna vez viste un… Canguro?

-¿Un canguro?

-Un mamífero, con pequeños ojos y muy saltarín, todas la noches viene hasta mi jardín y se come mis pobres azaleas, es rápido y siempre se me escapa, si tan solo alguien quisiera ayudarme.

-¡Yo lo hago, Yo lo hago!

-Oh no lo sé, es algo complicado. Tienes que aplaudir 3 veces para que se acerque.

-¡Yo lo busco Spirit Jack Frost!

-Tiene su escondite como a dos cuadras…

-¡A dos cuadras lo tengo! Canguroooo, ven cangurito.

-Tráemelo cuando lo encuentres, (Perfecto cuando eso pase el canguro habrá muerto y el también jajaja un momento ¿Qué eso?).

Una gran máquina de la constructora venia en reversa por enfrente de la casa y a pesar de las advertencias del compañero diciéndole que se detuviera no presto atención y termino doblando el buzón de Jack. Este al ver eso fue corriendo hasta ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Lo siento mucho Frost

-¡No lo toques!

-No en serio déjeme arreglarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mi buzón! ¡No quiero que lo toques!

Sin poder evitarlo Jack uso su callado para darle un golpe en la cabeza al otro haciendo caer, esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, el trabajador había quedado con una pequeña herida insignificante de la cual apenas si salía sangre. Asustado regreso corriendo a su casa y cerro todas las cortinas y persianas de su hogar, al revisar por un pequeño espacio vio todo el grupo de personas que se habían juntado y al jefe de la construcción que miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba.

-Esto… se va a poner muy mal.

Poco después él se encontraba en el ayuntamiento con un citatorio en sus manos, se había decidió que habría un juicio respecto a su situación en ese lugar, el resultado del juicio fue el que el temía. Luego de que el este terminara una oficial llamada Astrid lo llevo hasta su hogar cuando ya había anochecido.

-Lo lamento mucho Jack, yo no creo que seas una amenaza publica, toma este volante, la gente de Shady Oaks vendrá por ti en la mañana.

Luego de que la oficial se fuera Jack se volteo en dirección a su casa y se quedó en la puerta de su jardín.

-¿Y ahora qué hago Hiccup?

Una vez dentro fue hasta un armario donde en la parte de arriba tenía una maleta, al bajarla un par de libros que esta sostenía cayeron llamándole su atención uno muy en especial. Era el libro de Hiccup, se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a ojear las páginas de este viendo todas las cosas que querían hacer cuando recién se conocieron, llego a una página que decía [Cosas que voy a hacer] delante de ella ya no había nada escrito. Cerró el libro y miro la fotografía de su amor cuando niño, al alzar la vista vio el dibujo de la casa en cataratas del paraíso, después reviso el volante que le habían dado y tomo una decisión marcando una x sobre su corazón. A la mañana siguiente la camioneta del centro del centro de retiro, los trabajadores llegaron y tocaron su puerta, el inmediatamente abrió.

-Buenos días caballeros.

-(Tuffnut) Buenos días Jack Frost ¿Se encuentra listo para irse?

-Dentro de lo que se puede esperar ¿Me ayudarían a cargar esto? Iré a la camioneta en un minuto, solo quiero darle un último adiós a esta vieja casa.

-Claro tómese su tiempo.

Jack cerró con fuerza la puerta y los trabajadores regresaron hacia la entrada.

-(Fishlegs) Es lo típico, probablemente vaya al baño por enésima vez.

-Vaya, yo creí que almenos cuidaba su jardín.

Mientras veían todos los tubos de gas tirados notaron como una gran sombra comenzaba a alzarse, al voltear vieron como una lona dejaba salir de su interior una cantidad incontable de globos que se alzaron sobre la casa, esta comenzó a estremecerse y en cuestión de segundos fue levantada de su posición rompiendo las tuberías y la conexión eléctrica, la casa se dirigió hacia ellos los cuales apenas alcanzaron a agacharse aun así está igual golpeo la camioneta, entonces desde la ventana trasera vieron a Jack el cual los veía riéndose.

-Jajajajaja ¡Hasta luego amigos! Les enviare una postal de Cataratas del Paraíso.

La casa continúo elevándose y comenzó a desplazarse por la ciudad llamando la atención de todos aquellos que la veían pasar haciendo imposible que despegaran la vista de ella en muy poco tiempo dejo el centro de la ciudad. Mientras estaba dentro Jack utilizo su brújula para saber en qué dirección debía ir, había cocido sus sabanas para así crear velas las cuales desdoblo a cada lado de la casa, utilizando cuerdas y una vieja manecilla ya tenía frente a la ventana principal un improvisado timón, por lo que marco el rumbo para ir hacia el sur. Una vez que constato la dirección decidió descansar y vio una foto de Hiccup no mucho antes de que falleciera.

-Hiccup ya vamos en camino.

Después de revisar que las cuerdas de los globos estuvieran bien sujetas desde la base de la chimenea, se dispuso a descansar el resto del viaje y se sentó en su viejo sofá, el viaje hubiera continuado con tranquilidad de no ser porque escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa, creyendo que debió ser su imaginación se dispuso a volver a descansar hasta que volvió a escuchar como golpeaban la puerta, ya fastidiado decidió ir a revisar. Cuando abrió la puerta al voltear a un lado no vio a nadie, pero al ver al otro vi a al niño de antes el cual se sujetaba de la casa, tardo un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo lanzo un grito.

-Hola joven Jack Frost, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Jaime.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera niño?

-Halle al canguro, lo seguí, se escondió en su pórtico. Pero este canguro tenía una cola larga y era parecido a un ratón muy grande.

En ese momento la bandera del niño salió volando y cayó por los aires.

-¿Me deja pasar?

-¡No! –Cierra la puerta-.

-…

-Bueno ya, puedes entrar.

El niño rápidamente entro a la casa y no se detuvo hasta que se sintió a salvo, ya una vez ahí se dispuso a observar el lugar.

-¡Ah! Nunca me había subido a una casa flotante, tiene muchas cosas, ¡Wow! Va a salir de viaje [Catataras del Paraíso lugar perdido en el tiempo] ¿Quieres ir a Sudamérica Jack Frost?

-No lo toques, lo ensucias.

-Sabes muchos viajan en avión, pero tú eres más listo porque te llevas tu televisión y tus cosas. Wow con eso maneja la casa ¿Con eso funciona?

-¡Niño deja de mover!

-Así va a la derecha y así a la izquierda.

El niño continuaba moviendo el timón mientras hacía a Jack y sus cosas moverse de un lado a otro, cuando finalmente lo dejo fue hasta la ventana a mirar.

-¡Wow ese edificio esta tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo!

Esas palabras fueron las que le dieron a Frost una idea, después se encontraba bajando al niño con cobertores atados unos a otros.

-¡Esto es increíble Jack! ¡¿Por qué no lo intenta?! Mira es el autobús que me lleva a mi casa a dos cuadras de aquí, Oye desde aquí puedo ver donde estaba tu casa.

-¿Quieres dejar de moverte niñ… ¡Oh!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El niño había caído pero entonces todo resulto solo ser imaginación de Jack.

-No, no creo que ayudaría.

-Hey mira, reconozco esa nube es una Columbus Nimbus, te digo algo la Columbus Nimbus se forma.

-Hay, infle todos mis globos y va a ser para nada. ¡Qué interesante niño!

Jack se puso unos audífonos y así dejo de escuchar al menor, pero esto impido que escuchara lo que el otro trataba de advertirle, solo reacciono hasta que escucho un fuerte trueno, se quitó los audífonos y entonces vio como el aire parecía tomar más fuerza y volverse más frio, se acercó hasta la ventana principal y ahí el niño le señalaba algo.

-Ves, Columbus Nimbus.

Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba una gran tormenta y aunque el trato de cambiar la casa de dirección para evitarla, los vientos provenientes de ella terminaron arrojándolos hacia el interior de la tormenta haciendo que el timón se moviera por si solo imposibilitándole controlarlo. Pronto las cosas comenzaron a caerse por toda la casa y Jack trataba de salvarlas mientras Jaime perseguía su mochila que iba de un lado a otro en el pasillo. El niño tuvo suerte del que al atrapar su mochila se dio cuenta que ahora era arrastrado hasta la puerta que se había abierto, esta se cerró en el último segundo salvándole la vida. Jack por su parte seguía salvando las figuras de su casa, el frasco de ahorros, los viejos retratos de Hiccup y el y la última fotografía que le habían tomado a Hiccup de cuando ya era viejo. La casa continuo siendo azotada por la tormenta enviándola lejos y sin saber su destino dejando a sus tripulantes a su completa suerte.

**Espero les haya gustado esta parte, de una vez les digo que me disculpen si tardo un poco pero es que para que quede bien la historia voy viendo la película mientras la hago XD así evito omitir partes de ella. Bueno a aquellas personas que dejaron un review, me agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo les agradezco nuevamente y me alegra saber que les gustara mi idea. Los veré en el próximo capítulo, por cierto si desean saber algo más agréguenme a mi face Nekoboy mty.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cataratas del Paraíso

**Regrese con el capítulo 3, antes que nada quiero pedirles que si por favor pueden ver un video en Youtube llamado Sonido del Conejo, solo para que se den una idea de los sonidos por favor ya que la verdad es muy difícil de tratar de escribir algo que suene parecido. Bien ahora si el cap.**

Capítulo 3: Cataratas del Paraíso

Jack estaba completamente dormido sobre un montón de sus cosas hasta que empezó a sentir que alguien le picaba el rostro, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que era Jaime.

-Vaya, creí que tú no lo contarías.

-Oh… ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Yo guie, en serio, dirigí la casa.

-¿Dirigiste?

-Después de que ataste todas tus cosas te quedaste dormido sobre ellas, así que decidí dirigir la casa hasta aquí.

-Si claro, bien veamos en donde estamos.

Cuando Jack abrió la ventana principal para asomarse, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que estaban por encima de las nubes y no había nada a la vista que le pudiera indicar dónde se encontraban.

-Ahora si no sé dónde estoy.

-Estamos en Sudamérica Jack, fue casi un juego con el GPS de guía explorador.

-¿GP- Que?

-Me lo regalo mi papa, dice exactamente donde estoy en el planeta. Bip bub bop bop, con este bebe no podemos perdernos.

Cuando el niño se dio cuenta no tenía el aparato en la mano y al asomarse ambos vieron que por error el niño lo lanzo por la ventana y ahora caía rápidamente al vacío.

-Ups

-¡Ah! Te voy a bajar en una parada de autobús, dile al chofer que quieres volver con tu madre.

-Claro pero no creo que tengan autobuses en Cataratas del Paraíso.

Jack había cortado las cuerdas de algunos globos y entonces la casa comenzó a descender hacia las nubes.

-Con eso será suficiente, ven te daré algunas monedas para el pasaje.

-Gracias, pero tengo mi pase de autobús, aunque voy a tener que tomar como un millón de autobuses para regresar a mi casa.

Cuando ambos salieron al pórtico de la casa ya se encontraban completamente entre las nubes y sin poder ver nada.

-Hey Jack, ¿Cuánto falta?

-Es que es mucha altura, quizá nos lleve horas descender.

Cuando Jack termino su oración vio salir algo enorme de entre las nubes quedando un poco asustado.

-Oh por dios… esa cosa… parecía un edificio. ¡Hay otro!

-Eeee ¿Qué fue eso Jack Frost?

-¡No podemos estar tan cerca del suelo!

Entonces las nubes terminaron y vieron ahí abajo el suelo frente a ellos, debido a la velocidad a la que iban la casa termino estrellándose, luego de chocar con una roca basto para hacer caer de ella a sus tripulantes. Cuando Jack alzo la vista vio su casa pasar sobre él y comenzó a perseguirla, la vieja manguera de la casa se arrastraba por el suelo pero cuando esta comenzó a elevarse el joven logro alcanzarla en el último segundo, solo para ser arrastrado junto con ella, Jaime se alcanzó a sujetar de un pie de Jack, los dos fueron arrastrados por ella hasta que quedaron justo al borde de un gran precipicio, cuando Jack vio la altura a la que estaban solo pudo lanzar un gran grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Retrocede, Retrocede!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy, eso hago!

-Rápido, muy bien, tu puedes, retrocede un poco más.

Pronto Jaime consiguió hacer que retrocedieran, mientras Jack seguía sujetando la manguera volteo a ver a los lados, la neblina o las nubes se movían rápidamente gracias a un potente viento pero solo se alcanzaba a ver rocas en todas direcciones y ninguna señal de vida.

-¿Dónde- dónde estamos?

-No se parece en nada a la ciudad o a la jungla Jack

-Hay maldito viento helado, no te preocupes Hiccup no soltare nuestra casa.

El viento finalmente ceso y arrastro con el toda la neblina dejando pasar finalmente la luz del sol, mientras Jack reacostumbraba la vista alcanzo a ver algo a la distancia, apareciendo como una visión entre las nubes pudo ver a lo lejos las imponentes Cataratas del Paraíso.

-Ahí es.

Mientras seguía observando vio como la gran catarata descendía rápidamente hasta la selva tropical de más abajo, entonces al cambiar su vista de dirección vio uno de los paisajes más impresionantes de toda su vida, gigantescas mesetas prehistóricas se alzaban a gran altura de entre la selva tropical, cada una pareciendo como una isla en un mar verde mientras las nubes las recorrían al chocar contra ellas. Esa visión lo hizo sonreír y pensar en su viejo amor mientras sacaba el dibujo que había hecho cuando niño.

-Hiccup todo es muy hermoso, llegamos… ¡Lo logramos Jaime! Hay que flotar un poco y llegar hasta haya, sube, sube pronto.

-¿Hablas de ayudarte?

-Si lo que sea pero sube.

-De acuerdo, ahora subo. Solo deja me apoyo en tu pierna, trepo en tus brazo, subo por tu cabeza, pongo un pie encima y…

-¡Hay cuidado niño! ¡Pisas muy fuerte!

-¡Lo siento! Seguiré subiendo. Hay, oh, hay.

-Cuando llegues arriba, tú tendrás que ayudarme a subir. ¿Entiendes?

-Oh… hay… ah…

-… ¿Ya llegaste a la puerta?

Al mirar arriba se dio cuenta que el niño no había avanzado nada escalando cosa que lo hizo enojar, después el pequeño niño se aflojo en su agarre y cayó sobre él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es todo?! ¡Hice el viaje hasta acá, para terminar de lado equivocado de esta enorme pila de rocas! ¡Oh genial lo que me faltaba!

Jack refunfuñaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin soltar la manguera y con el niño arriba el cual al darse cuenta de la situación se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-Ya se, si te ayudo a llegar al otro lado ¿Firmarías para que me den mi insignia?

-¿Ahora de que estas hablando niño?

-Podemos llevar tu casa caminando hasta haya.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí! Nuestro peso la mantiene aquí, hay que caminar con ella hasta haya, es como en los desfiles.

En ese momento Jack admitió que la idea del niño no era tan mala, después de unos minutos consiguió amarrarse la manguera a su alrededor y Jaime amarro un soga suya a esta también, Jack recogió su cayado que había caído con ellos y entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar, solo que mientras le explicaba al niño lo que harían este se encontraba muy distraído viendo cualquier cosa que había en el lugar.

-Muy bien, vamos a caminar a las cataratas deprisa y sin hacer ruido, no quiero que pongas ninguna música de rap o te pongas a bailar uno de esos bailes modernos y locos, ahora más te vale que me escuches bien, tenemos tres días a lo mucho antes de que el helio se escape de esos globos y si aún no hemos llegado para entonces no llegaremos nunca ¿Te quedo claro?

-¡Hey Jack, Encontré Arena!

-¡Ah!… no te angusties Hiccup, nuestra casa estará ahí pronto.

-¡Wow! Es divertido estar aquí ¿No lo crees? Cuando lleguemos haya vas a sentir que te ayude mucho, ¡Oh! ¡Hey Jack! Si de casualidad no separamos solo usa el grito de guía explorador, ¡Cau, Cau Growwww!

-¡AAAHHH!

-Por cierto ¿Y por qué vamos a Cataratas del Paraíso?

-Oye yo se me un juego, se llama el que este callado más tiempo gana.

-¡Genial! ¡A mi mama le fascina ese juego!

El joven y el niño continuaron su camino en dirección hacia las cataratas. En otra parte de esa extraña cumbre algo paso corriendo a gran velocidad entre unas formaciones rocosas y era perseguido por dos extrañas luces rojas en la neblina, al ingresar en la selva no disminuyo su velocidad gracias a esto consiguió escapar de una trampa para encerrarlo, evito caer en otra que lo dejaría suspendido en el aire, escapo velozmente de unos dardos, pero aun así no lograba dejar atrás a sus perseguidores y pronto se vio acorralado por una gran formación rocosa, cuando noto una vía de escape fue velozmente hacia ella pero entonces un Dragón del tipo Pesadilla Monstruosa se interpuso en su camino, luego de entre la selva aparecieron un Nader y un Gronckle los tres mirándolo de manera muy amenazadora enseñando sus hileras de filosos dientes, la criatura se ocultó tras una roca que era ahora lo único que se interponía entre ellos, justo cuando parecía estar perdida salto sobre esa roca y los dragones para después volver a correr a gran velocidad por la selva mientras lo perseguían, los 3 dragones lo seguían incansablemente pero en un punto cayeron en una trampa oculta en el suelo y quedaron atrapados mientras la criatura continuaba huyendo. No muy lejos de ahí se podía apreciar entre los arboles el imponente grupo de globos que sostenían la casa de Jack el cual venia cansado de las quejas de Jaime.

-¿Qué te pasa Jaime? No te quedes atrás.

-Oh… estoy muy cansado, y me duele la rodilla.

-¿Qué rodilla?

-Me duele mucho el codo y también tengo que ir al baño.

-Hace 5 minutos te pregunte que si querías ir.

-Hace 5 minutos no quería ir Ahhh ya no quiero seguir caminando.

El niño se había dejado caer de cara en el suelo mientras era arrastrado por la cuerda.

-¿Podemos parar?

-¡Jaime! Si te quedas ahí van a cenarte los tigres.

-No hay tigres en Sudamérica, ¡Geología! Ahhh.

-¡Hay! Alguien deme paciencia, escóndete en los arbustos y has lo que puedas.

-¡Ok! Ten te dejo mi mochila.

El niño amarro su soga a un árbol y después se fue entre la selva con una pala y unas hojas.

-Siempre quise hacer esto. ¡Jack Frost! ¿Se supone que debo cavar el agujero antes o después?

-¡Eso no me interesa!

-Oh… ¡Era antes!

-AAAA ¡LALALALALA!

El niño terminaba de cubrir con tierra el hoyo cuando noto cerca de ahí unas extrañas huellas.

-¿Huellas? ¡Ah! El canguro, aquí cangurito, sal de ahí cangurito.

Siguió el rastro un poco más hasta donde acababa, sin saber que hacer saco una barra de chocolate pero antes de empezarla a comer escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, al voltear no se percató de que una extraña pata peluda intentaba alcanzar el chocolate pero solo logro hacer caer un cuadro de este, cuando el niño volteo esta desapareció pero volvió a reaparecer del otro lado en esa ocasión alcanzando a llevarse parte del chocolate solo que siendo visto por el niño.

-¡Ja! Ahí estas, cangurito sal no hay nada que temer yo soy un guía explorador y soy amigo de toda la naturaleza, ¿No quieres más? Hola amigo sal de ahí no comas todo, ven toma, no tengas miedo cangurito, canguro sal, ven… gigantesco cangurote.

Del otro lado del arbusto una figura comenzó a elevarse y la sombra de esta llamo la atención del niño que no creía lo que estaba viendo. Jack estaba sujetando bien la manguera del árbol mientras esperaba que Jaime regresara hasta que escucho unos pasos pensando que debía ser él, solo que al no voltear no se dio cuenta de la otra figura a su lado.

-Encontré al canguro.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?

-¿Todos son altos?

-Oh si, son muy altos.

-Son de color gris y blanco con marquitas negras.

-Claro que lo son.

-¿Les gusta el chocolate?

-Oh si les gusta… ¿Qué? ¿Chocolate?

Cuando Jack se volteo vio a un gran animal, no un canguro sino un gigantesco conejo que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras y además solo soltó un chillido.

-¡AAAAAAA! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-¡Es un Canguro!

-Hay dios, en realidad no existen esos canguros.

-Pero dijiste que los canguros se ¡AAAA!

Cuando Jack intentaba alejar al menor del animal este soltó un chillido para volver a tomarlo y después cargarlo con los brazos haciendo que el niño se riera, en tanto el solo tomo su callado para tratar de espantarlo.

-¡Largo! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ya! ¡Shu!

El conejo solo le soltó un chillido fuerte para después saltar a un árbol jugando a lanzar al niño mientras lo atrapaba y este solo continuaba riéndose por todas las piruetas que hacía.

-Espera Jaime.

-Mira Jack, le agrado jajajaja.

-¡Jaime!

-Jajajaja Ya basta me haces cosquillas jajaja.

-Hey tu fuera de aquí largo.

Cuando Jack le dio un ligero golpe con su cayado el animal dejo a Jaime de un lado para después volver a lanzarle un fuerte chillido al otro que quedo un poco asustado, entonces el conejo bajo del árbol y comenzó a mirarlo de forma amenazadora mientras continuaba lanzando sus extraños chillidos cada vez más fuertes demostrando que se había molestado, continuo haciéndolo retroceder hasta llegar a un muro de rocas.

-No, no, no, no ¡Bunny! Cálmate, Jack Frost es bueno.

-¿Bunny?

-Si es el nombre que acabo de darle.

El conejo le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza Jack con una de sus patas y este ya molesto lo intento alejar con su callado. solo que al final el animal le arrebato el cayado y comenzó a aventarlo a un árbol donde al chocar con la savia de este quedo sucio y pegajoso dejando más molesto al joven que ya solo intentaba alejarlo con las manos pero era imitado por el animal y a la vez parecía arremedarlo.

-¡Shu, Shu, Ya vete!

-Bruajajabuj

-¿Qué haces aléjate?

-Bruajajbujaj

-¡Ah!

-Bruaj

Jack tomo muy molesto su callado y después fue a donde había dejado atada la casa, solo que el niño parecía tener otros planes pues ya estaba montado sobre los hombros de conejo mientras se sujetaba de sus orejas.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Puedo? Yo le doy su comida, lo saco a pasear, hasta le cambio su periódico.

-¡No!

-¡Un explorador es amigo de todos! Sean plantas o peces o una abejita.

-Eso ni siquiera rima.

-Claro que si, Hey ahí esta Bunny.

-¿Qué?

Cuando ambos voltearon arriba vieron al conejo que se había trepado a la casa y estaba jugando con uno globo.

-¡Bájate! ¡¿Quién te dejo subir haya?!

El conejo con sus juegos logro reventar el globo y después se ocultó lo mejor que pudo en el techo de la casa.

-Jajajajaja.

-¡Ahora baja inmediatamente!

El animal curiosamente le hizo caso y al bajar trato de ocultarse detrás del niño.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedes creerlo Hiccup?

-¿Hiccup?... Ah hola Hiccup ¿Puedo quedarme con él? Aja, aja, aja. Dice que tú lo aceptas.

-Pero le dije que no, te dije que no, ¡N-O!

El conejo volvió a lanzarle un chillido poniendo más molesto al joven que solo decidió ir por la manguera con la que se sujetaba a la casa para después continuar su camino por la selva mientras era seguido por el niño y aparentemente por su nueva mascota.

**Espero este cap les haya gustado, neta siento que aquí tuve que describir muchas cosas pero es que los sonidos de Bunny no eran fáciles de escribir por eso solo los puse en una escena, bueno gracias a aquellas personas que están siguiendo la historia y espero estén aquí para los próximos capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Toothless

**No estaba muerto, la facu no me deja en paz.**

Capítulo 4: Toothless

El joven y el niño ya habían dejado atrás la zona selvática y se encontraban caminando por una despejado donde las rocas parecían tomar extrañas formas, Jack se encontraba caminando al frente mientras Jaime aprovechando esto iba mirando hacia atrás dejando caer trozos de su chocolate en el suelo para que así Bunny continuara siguiéndolos, aunque el niño pensaba que su plan estaba funcionando en solo un momento quedo muy claro que no le había funcionado.

-¡Jaime! Ya vi lo que estás haciendo, así que deja de hacerlo.

Cuando se vieron descubiertos el conejo trato de esconderse detrás de una roca la cual no alcanzaba a cubrirlo.

-¡Largo! ¡Aléjate! ¡Shu! ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?

-¡Hey! ¿Están todos bien por haya?

La voz desconocida hizo salir huyendo al conejo y dejando desconcertados a los otros dos, pues no podían ver a nadie entre los pilares de rocas y la niebla que había en el lugar.

-¿He?... ¿Hola?

Jack continúo tratando de divisar a alguien entre la niebla hasta que finalmente vio una figura a lo lejos.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué tal señor?! Que suerte, es un gran gusto encontrar a otra persona.

-¡Puedo olfatearlos!

-… ¿Qué?... ¿Dijo… olfatearnos?

-Puedo olfatearlos.

Ambos continuaron acercándose lentamente hasta que se dieron cuenta que lo que veían no era una persona, solo dos rocas separadas que a la distancia daban la impresión de ser un hombre.

-Hey.

-Jajaja estás hablando con una roca, ¡Ah! Y esa parece una tortuga y mira esa, esa parece un dragoncito.

Lo que no se esperaba Jaime es que la figura comenzara a acercarse hasta quedar a su lado mostrando a un curioso dragón de color negro el cual parecía sonreírles.

-¡Hay! Si es un dragón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ah, no nos dejan tener dragones en mi departamento, ah creo que los dragones me gustan.

-¡Tenemos a su dragón! ¿Y a quien le pertenece?

-Sentado amigo, ¡Genial está entrenado! Saluda, aja ¡Habla!

-Hola

-¡Oh!... ¿Acaso este reptil dijo hola?

-¡Oh sí!

-¡Haaay!

-Mi nombre es Toothless, acabo de conocerte y te quiero. Mi amo creo este collar especial para mí, es un amo bueno y muy listo y me hizo este collar para que yo pueda hablar ¡Ardilla!... Mi amo es bueno, es muy listo.

-¡No es posible!

-Si lo es, porque mi amo es muy listo.

-Wow, ¿Y qué hacen estos botones?

-Oye podrías, I´ dont, Uso este collar, shuwa haraziha, para hablar, te agradecería que no hagas eso.

-¡Jaime no toques eso! Tal vez este radioactivo o algo peor.

-Soy un gran rastreador, mi manada me envió en una misión especial a mi solito ¿Han visto a un conejo? ¡Estoy buscando a uno! Y he estado siguiendo su rastro, soy un gran rastreador ya se los dije.

En ese momento algo embisto a Toothless con gran fuerza haciendo que ambos dieran algunas vueltas antes de detenerse, fue nada más y nada menos que Bunny que al quedar sobre el aprovecho para lanzarle un fuerte chillido.

-¡Hey! Es el conejo que busco, no había visto uno de cerca pero es el conejo, ¿Puedo llevarme a casa a su conejo como mi prisionero?

-¡Si, si, quédatelo! Y de paso aprende a rugir como cualquier dragón normal.

-Oh ya se rugir, Rawwwwwwrrr y también se aullar Graaaaaaaaww.

-¡Brjuaayajjjjj!

-¡¿Puede venir también?! ¿Puede? ¿Puede? ¿Puede?

-¡No!

-¡Pero es un dragón que habla!

-Solo es un truco raro o algo así, ven vamos a las cataratas.

-¡Yajjj!

-¡Por favor se mi prisionero! Te suplico que seas mi prisionero.

Jack llevaba a Jaime de la mano enfocado en seguir caminando, mientras eran seguidos por el conejo y este a su vez era seguido por Toothless que no paraba de moverse a su alrededor. En otro lado, en la profundidad de la selva, otros dragones habían estado buscando a su presa.

-(Gordontua) ¡Aquí esta! ¡Encontré el rastro del conejo!

-(Stormfly) ¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Chocolate, olfateo chocolate!

-¡Y yo olfateo un olor frio parecido a la nieve! ¡¿Quiénes son ellos!?

-Hay no, al amo no le va a gustar. Debemos decirle que alguien se llevó al conejo, ¿Cierto Dientepua?

-…No, muy pronto ese conejo será nuestro una vez más, busquen el rastro mis comadres y también ustedes recibirán grandes recompensas del amo por sus esfuerzos realizados.

-Oye Dientepua, creo que algo jijiji le pasa a tu collar. Debiste golpearlo con algo.

-Sí, tu voz se oye graciosa. Jajaja.

-Jajajaja.

-¡Ya cállense! Supongo que desean ¡Ardilla!... supongo que desean desafiar el rango que se me ha asignado, gracias a mi fuerza y astucia.

-No, no, no, pero Toothless tal vez sí. ¿Deberías preguntarle?

-¡Sí! Me pregunto si ya encontró al conejo, es su misión súper especial.

-No me recuerden a Toothless en este momento, su búsqueda inútil del conejo lo mantendrá muy ocupado, absolutamente ocupado Jajajaja… ¿No están de acuerdo con lo que les estoy diciendo?

-Si pero, en cuanto el amo se entere de que enviaste a Toothless solo, no nos dará regalo.

-¡Grawww! Eres sabia mi leal teniente. Es momento de llamar a ese inútil. Usaremos tu collar. ¡Grawww! Aquí Dientepua llamando a Toothless, responde Toothless.

-Hola Dientepua, oye tu voz se oye chistosa.

-¡Ya se, Ya se! ¡¿Encontraste al conejo!?

-Por supuesto, el conejo es ahora mi prisionero.

-(Gordontua) ¡Si, como no!

-¡Bruyaj!

-¡Imposible! ¡¿En dónde estás?!

-Estoy aquí con el conejo, lo llevare de regreso y entonces van a quererme. ¡Ya me voy!

-¡Oye Toothless! ¿Con quién estás hablando?

-¡No, No, Espera!

-¡¿Qué está haciendo Toothless?!

-¡¿Por qué esta con esa especie de mini cartero?!

-¡¿Dónde están?!

Dientepua movió un botón del collar de Stormfly mostrándose en la pequeña pantalla un mapa de toda la meseta, marcando los puntos en que se localizaban ellos y un cuarto punto que debía tratarse de Toothless.

-¡Ahí Están! ¡Síganme!

Los tres dragones comenzaron a correr rápidamente por entre la selva dirigiéndose a donde debía estar el otro. Mientras tanto Toothless seguía junto al otro grupo, o más específicamente se sujetaba de una de las piernas de Bunny mientras era arrastrado por este el cual ya se veía cansado de tener que lidiar con el dragón.

-Por favor, por favor se mi prisionero.

- ¡Toothless! Deja en paz a Bunny.

-¡Bruayaj!

-El chico de haya dijo que podía llevarme el conejo y yo adoro al chico de haya como si fuera mi amo.

-¡Yo no soy tu amo!

-Te lo advierto por última vez conejo.

- ¡Toothless no hagas eso!

¡Ya voy a saltar sobre ti conejo!

-Jaime así no llegaremos jamás.

-Toma eso conejo.

Como esos esos tres estaban luchando sin querer terminaron empujando a Jack haciéndole caer, debido a eso mismo la casa comenzó a avanzar demasiado rápido y termino chocando con un muro de rocas haciendo que la ventana principal de la casa se rompiera y sus pedazos cayeran. Jack al ver eso solo sintió un profundo enojo y cuando volteo en dirección a los demás estos estaban en una posición muy extraña para después por el mismo miedo separarse y ponerse en una posición firme.

-¡No soy el amo de nadie entendieron! ¡No te quiero ver a ti! ¡Y no te quiero ver a ti! ¡Contigo no tengo opción! ¡Y si ustedes dos no han desparecido para cuando cuente hasta tres…

-¡Una vara! ¡Qué bien, que bien, una varita!

-(Varita, oh el callado, ya se romperé una parte de él) ¡¿Si, si, lo quieres muchacho?!

-¡Oh si lo quiero! ¡De verdad quiero la varita!

-Entonces ve a buscarla.

-¡Es mía, es mía! ¡Voy por ella y luego regreso!

-Ahora Jaime dame de tu chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo dame un poco! Bien, Hey tu conejo mira.

-Yajb

-¡Búscalo!

-¡Bruajy!

-Sígueme Jaime.

En ese momento Jack tomo al niño de la mano y empezaron a correr por entre la selva, el menor sin saber exactamente porque lo hacían y preocupado por dejar atrás a Bunny y Toothless, en el camino la casa de Jack se atoro con un árbol, termino mojándose las piernas en un pequeño rio, se toparon con muchos insectos al atravesar los arbustos y comenzaron a escalar por un muro de rocas que había en el frente, Jack ya se encontraba visiblemente cansado cuando llegaron a la cima pero no pudo evitar sentir un alivio al por fin haber perdido a los otros dos.

-Ah, ah, ah, creo que con eso logre perderlos ah ah…

-Hola amo.

-…Hola que tal…

-Yarbj

-(Odiosos animales, ¿Cómo fue que nos volvieron a encontrar?).

El resto del día transcurrió como al principio, finalmente cuando ya había anochecido comenzó a llover torrencialmente y ahora todos se encontraban debajo de la casa junto a una pequeña chimenea. Teniendo que soportar el frio y la lluvia que no parecían ir a terminar pronto. El único que parecía seguir animado era Jaime que se encontraba tratando de construir una casa de campaña.

-Ah, bueno gracias por al menos mantenernos secos Hiccup.

-¿Cuál es el frente? ¿Este es el paso 3 o el 5? Haber, ¡Listo!

El niño había tratado de terminar la casa solo que recibió un golpe en la cara por uno de los palos.

-Lo logre, es para ti Jack.

Aunque su intención fue noble la casa en realidad ni si quiera estaba terminada, además de que se soltaron las varillas haciendo que la tienda saliera volando hasta caer más allá del límite de la meseta.

-Oh, no es fácil hacerlo.

-¿Qué? No eres el súper explorador estrella, con tu gpm y las mil insignias.

-Si pero, ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

-No.

-Entonces te lo cuento, la verdad nunca monte un campamento, ¡Ya lo dije!

-Si pero ¿Ya habías acampado verdad?

-Pues, jamás en exteriores.

-Bueno, porque no le dices a tu padre que te enseñe como se hace.

-Creo que no le gusta que le cuente sobre estas cosas.

-Un día trata de preguntarle, tal vez te sorprenda.

-Pero nunca está en casa, casi nunca lo veo.

-Tiene que volver de vez en cuando.

-Si lo llamo pero, filis opina que lo fastidio demasiado.

-¿Filis? ¿Te diriges a tu madre por su nombre?

-Filis no es mi mama.

-…Ah ya veo.

-…pero, el prometió que iría a mi ceremonia de los exploradores a ponerme mi insignia de ayuda a un Spirit, así que quizá me pueda enseñar ahí ¿no crees?

-…oye… por que no mejor te vas a dormir, no quisiera despertar al circo de pulgas ambulante.

-Jack Frost, Toothless quiere llevarse a Bunny como su prisionero, tenemos que protegerlo, AAAhhh, ¿Bunny puede ir con nosotros?

-Si eso quieres tu ganas.

-¿Prometes que no lo vas a dejar?

-Si niño.

-¿Con el corazón?

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron recordar a Jack que Hiccup le pedía promesas siempre de esa forma, cuando volteo pudo ver como el niño ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre una roca, así mismo sabía que esa frase era su mayor debilidad pues jamás podía negarse a ella.

-Con mi corazón… Ah… ¿En qué aprieto me acabo de meter Hiccup?

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y si todo sale bien nos veremos próximamente en el siguiente, Nekoboy mty se despide.**


	5. Chapter 5 Pitch Black

**Regrese con el cap 5**

Capítulo 5: Pitch Black

La noche trascurrió sin ningún incidente y finalmente la luz del sol comenzó a cubrir el lugar, una solitaria rana que estaba al lado de Jack estaba croando hasta que esté la aplasto un poco pensando que era un despertador, luego de eso el pequeño animal se fue saltando mientras Jack comenzaba a levantarse de su sueño.

-Buenos días Hiccup (Oh, los globos comienzan a descender) Tenemos que avanzar, wow el conejo no está, tal vez Jaime no lo note. ¡Atención hora de despertar!

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y Bunny?! Desapareció ¡Bunny! Toothless busca a Bunny.

-Busca al conejo, busca al conejo, mmmmmmmmmm ¡Por Haya!

-Ah que suerte esta haya arriba.

-¡Por Haya!

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi comida, Baja de mi tejado!

-Si baja de su ¡AAAA! Que alto.

Mientras el conejo juntaba la comida en un lugar se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes chillidos parecidos a un llamado y este los contesto, dejando desconcertados a los otros.

-¿Y ahora que está haciendo?

-El conejo está llamando a sus bebes.

-Sus bebes… ¿Bunny es una niña?

-No tonto, el amo ha descubierto que en estos conejos el macho es que se encarga de cuidar a las crías, su madriguera está en algún lugar entre las rocas retorcidas. Estuvo reuniendo comida para sus pequeños y ahora va a volver con ellos.

Bunny después de terminarse la comida de Jack bajo y comenzó a despedirse, acurrucándose con Jaime, dando unos golpes a Jack en la cabeza y lanzándole un chillido a Toothless, luego comenzó a retirarse rumbo a su hogar.

-Oigan Bunny ya se tiene que marchar pero, tu prometiste protegerlo, sus bebes lo necesitan, tenemos que asegurarnos de que este juntos.

-Lo siento Jaime ya perdimos mucho tiempo en esto es momento de seguir.

-Ah… sí.

Mientras Bunny continuaba su camino repentinamente se detuvo al notar movimiento entre los arbustos más adelante, el conejo sabía lo que debía estar detrás de eso y comenzó a regresar muy rápidamente. Entre tanto los demás se preparaban para continuar el viaje.

-Su chocolate favorito era este… pero ya que hiciste que se fuera… hay más para ti.

-Jaime ya olvídalo debemos irnos… ¿Ah?

-¿Bunny?

Ambos escucharon como algo parecía acercarse cada vez más, de pronto de entre las rocas salieron dos dragones rugiendo y rodeándolos, cuando el tercer dragón llego fue directamente hacia Toothless.

-¿Dónde está el conejo? Dijiste que tenías al conejo.

-Oh si, oh si, como yo dije eso, es obvio que eso sea lo que pienses.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Aaaaa… ¡Mañana! Vengan mañana y entonces tendré al conejo una vez más ¡Sí!

-Grrrrr ¡Escapo! Por qué no me siento sorprendido por eso, bueno al menos lograste guiarnos hasta el mini cartero y el que parece un copo de nieve. El amo estará complacido por haberlos hallado y va a hacerles muchas preguntas, ¡Caminen!

-Oye yo no quiero ir con ustedes, me dirigió a las cataratas.

Antes de que pudieran seguir caminando los otros dos dragones se pusieron en su camino rugiéndoles y forzándolos a retroceder, al mismo tiempo Toothless se encontraba siguiéndolos a poca distancia, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que arriba en el techo de la casa se encontraba Bunny que había estado escondiéndose. Jack y Jaime fueron escoltados por los dragones hacia una zona rocosa de la meseta entrando por un pequeño cañón, ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos pues desconocían hacia donde los estaban llevando, pronto Jack noto la silueta de otro dragón en la parte de arriba, cuando se dio cuenta estaban rodeados por ambos lados por dragones como Cremallerus, Gronckles y Naders todos con un paso firme y bloqueándoles cualquier ruta de escape, pronto llegaron a un claro en el cañón done había más dragones esperándolos, el grupo fue escoltado hasta la entrada de una gran cueva dentro de la montaña quedando Toothles hasta atrás como al principio, al llegar a la entrada muchos más dragones comenzaron a aparecer, ellos y todos los demás comenzaban a rodearles más y más rugiéndoles, mostrándoles sus hileras de afilados dientes dispuestos a atacar ante la menor provocación, justo cuando parecía que estaban perdidos ante ellos una voz los detuvo súbitamente.

-¡Quietos!

Una silueta desde la oscuridad de la sombra se les quedaba viendo analizando quienes serían estas dos personas, luego al mirar hacia arriba noto la casa de Jack.

-Ustedes ¿Vinieron en eso?

-Eeeee… sí.

-¿En una casa?... ¿Una casa flotante?... Ja…jaja… Jajajajajajajajaja.

-Ha…haha…ha

-Jejejeje

-Ahora si estoy seguro de haber visto todo jajajaja ustedes no buscan a mi conejo ¿Oh si? Jajajaja Pero si un día se les ofrece una tacita de azúcar con mucho gusto se las doy Jajajajaja.

Los dragones comenzaron a reírse junto a su dueño dejando aún más desconcertados a Jack y Jaime. Fue en ese momento que la silueta salió de la oscuridad de la cueva dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro y con un traje de aventurero.

-Todo esto fue un malentendido, mis dragones cometieron un simple error.

-Aguarde ¿Es usted Pitch Black?

-En realidad eee ¡Sí!

-¿El gran… Pitch Black?

-La aventura nos aguarda jajaja.

-¡De verdad es usted! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Jaime es Pitch Black!

-¡¿Enserio?!... ¿Quién es Pitch Black?

-¡El! Soy Jack Overland Frost, mi amado Hiccup y yo éramos sus mayores admiradores.

-Sí, que buen gusto tienes Jajajaja Me parece que están cansados ¿Quieren cenar?

-Aja.

-Escuchen con mucha atención, estas personas ya no son intrusos, son nuestros invitados.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Síganme

-Pasen Por Favor.

-Eres frio como la nieve.

-¡Mírenme, Mírenme!

-El mini cartero huele a chocolate.

-Me disculpo por mis dragones, espero que no fueran muy bruscos con ustedes.

-¡No lo fuimos!

-Adelante pueden atar su nave junto a la mía.

Jack y Jaime ataron los cables de la casa junto a uno de los sujetadores del gran dirigible, cuando voltearon vieron como una compuerta descendía para permitir que el dueño y sus dragones pudieran subir.

-¿No insinúas que nos dejaras entrar al Espíritu Aventurero?

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres conocerlo?

-¡¿Qué si quiero?! Es el sueño de mi vida, Espérenos señor Black.

Ellos se encontraban subiendo mientras atrás Toothless se disponía a seguirlos sin embargo fue detenido por los primero tres dragones que los hallaron, se podía notar que estaban muy enfadados con el pobre furia nocturna.

-¡Tu No!

-¿Y qué haremos con Toothless?

-Perdió a nuestro conejo, póngale el cono de la vergüenza.

Mientras esos tres siguieron al amo al interior, Toothless se quedó ahí afuera con el cono puesto en su cuello mientras el resto de los dragones lo vigilaba atentamente.

-No me gusta usar el cono de la vergüenza.

En contraste Jack que ya había subido al interior de la nave se encontraba más que asombrado mirando toda la colección de su ídolo, esqueletos y animales disecados se encontraban en cada parte del salón, todos aquellos criaturas fantásticas que Jack había escuchado que su ídolo capturo y documento.

-La mayor parte de mi colección se encuentra en los museos más reconocidos. En Nueva York, Munich, Londres, claro que conserve lo mejor para mí.

-Increíble, mira nada más Jaime.

-Ah sí, El Yeti, la bestia me ataco mientas me lavaba los dientes, con mi estuche de afeitar lo sometí, oh sí, si sorpréndeme con los platillos. La única manera de sacarlo del Polo Norte en esos tiempos fue declarándolo como un equipo dental.

-¡San Bomba! ¡El Oso Demonio Gigante de Duchmbro!

-Ah lo reconoces, me impresionas, tiene una historia interesante, sírvenos unas copas Tornado, me encontré con el oso en una exploración. El jefe Fergus de Escocia, él y yo teníamos el hábito de salir a cazar en las tardes y él era un deshonesto, él era horrible, no sé cómo su hija Mérida podía soportarlo.

-Amo… la cena ya está servida.

-Hay no, se averió el traductor, otra vez ese conector, vamos a ver, Ya quedo muchacho.

-Gracias Amo.

-Ah… su otra voz era mejor.

-Jajajajaja bueno la cena está servida es por aquí. Así que ¿Qué dice el norte del continente eh? He estado tentado a volver algunas veces, pero aún tengo varios pendientes aquí. Pero, siéntense, espero que tengan hambre porque Tornado es el mejor chef que se pueda tener, ¡Oh! Tornado, otra vez te luciste.

-¡Si un Hot-Dog!

Antes de que Jaime pudiera comenzar a disfrutar su comida un Cremallerus aprovechado sus dos cabezas robo parte del Hot-Dog mientras que con la otra tomaba parte del jugo del niño que no lograba mantenerlos a raya.

-Oh a mi Hiccup todo esto le habría encantado, en realidad fue gracias a usted que el soñara con vivir un día en Cataratas del Paraíso.

-Eso me honra y su sueño se cumple.

-Por cierto señor Black, si pudiera decirle una observación, no sabía que usted igual que yo también era un Spirit. Jamás lo menciono en ninguna de sus expediciones.

-¡Ha! Ni yo lo sabía, en mis tiempos mientras viajaba por el mundo jamás paso nada que lo indicara, pero luego de pasar mucho tiempo aquí me di cuenta de que no envejecía, fue cuando deduje que debía ser de ese grupo de personas bendecidas con juventud y una larga vida, lo cual es perfecto para mis objetivos en este lugar.

-Apropósito con eso, ¿No tiene inconveniente con que estemos aquí? No quiero causarle ninguna molestia.

-No, no, es un placer tener invitados, de hecho es un regalo.

-¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo!

-¡No, no, no dije eso! ¡Quietos! ¡Cálmense! ¡Cálmense!

-¡Hey! Dejen de robarse mi comida.

-No debí usar esa palabra, tener invitados ¡Es un Regocijo!

-¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¡Reg…

-Por lo general solo llegan ladrones en busca de lo que por derecho es mío.

-Oh no.

-Oh sí, me llamaron un fraude esos ¡AAAAA!... Pero cuando vuelva con esta criatura con vida voy a limpiar mi nombre, admiren el esqueleto del que capture una vez, es hermoso ¿No lo creen?... Oh he pasado toda mi vida persiguiéndole, a veces deja de aparecer por varios años, he tratado de obligarle a salir de ese laberinto mortal en el que vive, no se puede penetrar… el que entra ya nunca sale… tantos dragones que no salieron… y entonces vienen esos bandidos que piensan que el conejo es de ellos, pronto descubren que esta montaña… es en verdad un lugar peligroso.

Jack había reconocido el esqueleto desde el instante en que lo vio y sabía que debía permanecer callado, pero debido a que Jaime se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de salvar su comida del dragón cuando volteo no pudo evitar mencionar el parecido del esqueleto con alguien que conocía.

-Hey, ese se parece a Bunny.

-… ¿Bunny?

-Si es mi nuevo conejo mascota, lo entrene para que nos siguiera.

-¿Para seguirlos?... es imposible ¿Qué hiciste?

-Le gusta el chocolate.

-¡¿Chocolate?!

-Si yo le di un trozo de mi chocolate, eso lo vuelve loco.

-¡Pero escapo! ¡Ya no está!

-Mmmmm… te digo algo Frost, las personas que han llegado a este lugar, todas han tenido una historia que contar. Un topógrafo vino a trazar un mapa, un botánico a catalogar plantas, ahora un Spirit traslada su casa a Cataratas del Paraíso… esa es la mejor historia hasta ahora, ya quiero escuchar el desenlace.

Jack ya se encontraba muy nervioso y preocupado por su seguridad y la de Jaime, sus temores solo aumentaron al ver por una de las ventanas a Bunny que permanecía en el techo de la casa, sabiendo que estaban en grave peligro trato de sonar lo más calmado posible y decidió que era momento de retirarse.

-Bueno, fue una velada maravillosa pero vamos a retirarnos.

-¿Se retiran tan temprano?

-Nos apena, seguir abusando de su hospitalidad jaja despídete Jaime.

-Pero todavía no sirven el postre.

-El muchacho tiene razón, todavía no lo sirven, Tornado ya elaboro sus deliciosas cerezas jubile, Quédense por favor, insisto, tenemos mucho más de que hablar.

Jack trataba de salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible poniendo al niño detrás de el por seguridad, la situación solo empeoro cuando se escuchó uno de los chillidos de Bunny, habían sido descubiertos. En ese momento Pitch que había escuchado el chillido se dirigió a la ventana y ahí pudo observar al conejo que seguía llamando a los suyos a la distancia.

-Está aquí.

Cuando el volteo solo vio como una puerta al final del pasillo se cerraba, Jack y Jaime habían salido corriendo, con una voz firme ordeno a sus dragones que los atraparan y ellos salieron corriendo tras los chicos, en tanto Jack y Jaime ya habían salido del dirigible y estaban desenredando las cuerdas con las que sujetaron la casa, pronto los dragones comenzaron a bajar de la nave y cuando vieron hacia la entrada de la cueva el resto se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, no tenían ninguna ruta de escape hasta que oyeron que alguien les hablaba.

-¡Amo! ¡Por aquí!

Toothless les señalo otro camino por la cueva al cual fueron inmediatamente, tuvieron que descender entre las rocas dando grandes saltos aprovechando que la casa los hacia flotar un poco, cuando llegaron abajo siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían pero no lograban perder a sus perseguidores. Bunny que observaba toda la situación desde arriba se dio cuenta del grave peligro y bajo para después poner al joven y al niño en su espalda mientras salían corriendo en dirección a la luz. Al mismo tiempo el resto de los dragones seguía persiguiéndolos incansablemente, solo gracias a la velocidad de Bunny era que aun los dejaban atrás, de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar pequeñas explosiones, al mirar hacia arriba Jack noto que los globos de la casa al entrar en contacto con el techo de la cueva se estaban rompiendo quedando cada vez menos y haciendo que la casa descendiera más, al voltear hacia al frente vio que en su camino estaba una gran roca, si bien ellos la esquivaron sin problemas Jack tuvo que sujetar bien las cuerdas y mover la casa de dirección para evitar que esta chocara, aun así hubo un pequeño golpe el cual hizo saltar a Jaime y ser arrastrado en el piso, cuando el niño miro con atención vio a todos los dragones que se acercaban peligrosamente hasta casi atraparlo, Jack no podía hacer nada más que gritarles que se fueran, justo cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba por alcanzar al niño unas rocas cayeron cerrándoles el paso, cuando observaron quien las había lanzado ese había sido Toothless.

-¡Huye Amo! ¡Yo detendré a los dragones! ¡Alto Dragones!

Aunque Toothless se había puesto en su camino para detenerlos, los demás solo lo rodearon y siguieron persiguiendo al resto, mientras veía como su plan fracaso de pronto escucho unos gruñidos, Diente Púa estaba ahí mirándolo furiosamente, el dragón lo tomo por el cuello y después lo lanzo hacia el barranco, el pobre Toothless apenas alcanzo a ponerse a salvo en una pequeña orilla, la única ventaja es que se había librado del collar. Bunny seguía corriendo lo más rápido posible y continuaba arrastrando a Jaime, cuando el conejo dio una vuelta mando a volar al niño por un cañón haciendo que se impactara con las paredes de este solo salvado por su mochila. Pronto el conejo comenzó a saltar por algunas rocas mientras el niño se balanceaba de un lado a otro evitando por muy poco impactarse con ellas, al mismo tiempo poco después de que Bunny saltaba de una roca a otra estas comenzaban a desmoronarse chocando unas con otras, los dragones continuaron persiguiéndolos por la orilla del cañón donde se encontraba Toothless el cual fue corriendo tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Cau, Cau Growwww! ¡Cau, Cau Growwww!

-¡Jaime! ¡Trata de alcanzar mi callado!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Lo tengo!

Jack puso al niño a salvo con él y finalmente dejaron atrás la zona de las rocas, pero al voltear vieron que el camino se les había terminado, Bunny se detuvo ya que no sería capaz de saltar hasta el otro lado del cañón para ponerlos a salvo, al mismo tiempo Toothless llego con ellos y se quedó a los pies del conejo.

-¡Sujeta a Bunny y Toothless!

Aprovechando el impulso que la casa llevaba se sujetaron lo más fuerte posible de las cuerdas y esta al seguir flotando los elevo con ellos, por desgracia Diente Púa salto para alcanzarles y consiguió morder una de la piernas de Bunny haciendo gritar de dolor, tras algunas sacudidas logro deshacerse de él haciéndolo caer al rio junto con otros dragones que no alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo. Los cuatro se estrellaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo al llegar al otro lado, cuando Jack se volteo confirmo que estaban a salvo y que los dragones no podrían seguirlos aun. Solo entonces miro hacia arriba y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su cas había salido sin mayores daños.

-¡Bunny!

-(¿Y ahora que sucede?)

Cuando el conejo trato de incorporarse se desplomo al suelo muy exhausto, Jaime fue rápidamente a verlo y tras confirmar que estaba herido le puso algunos vendajes en la pata lastimada. Mientras Jack no podía evitar sentir lastima por el animal de pronto escucharon los chillidos de las crías de Bunny a la distancia, no muy lejos de ahí podían ver la que debía ser la entrada al laberinto de rocas donde él vivía y este al escuchar los llamados de los suyos trato de volver a levantarse solo para volver a terminar en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Bunny, quédate así, enserio esta lastimado, ¿No podemos llevarle a su casa?

Fue entonces que Jack se encontró debatiendo sobre lo que debía hacer, llevar a Bunny a su hogar o darse prisa en llevar su casa a las cataratas antes de que los globos se desinflaran, no tardó mucho en decidir qué era lo correcto.

-De acuerdo lo llevaremos, pero hay que actuar ya y con prisa.

Mientras el niño se alegraba por la respuesta del mayor, en el dirigible dentro de la cueva los dragones empapados habían regresado y ya se encontraban frente a Pitch todos agachados en señal de disculpas.

-Ah… ¿Los dejaron ir?

-No, fue Toothless.

-¡Sí! Se fue junto con ellos, ¡Los ayudo a escapar!

-¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡No puede ser!... ¡Alto! Un momento, eso es Toothless.

Pitch fue a revisar un sonar y ahí se encontraba marcando un punto, ahora tenían la localización de Toothless gracias al rastreador de su collar, y si el sonar marcaba donde estaba el dragón significaba que ahí es donde se encontraban los chicos y por lo tanto su anhelado trofeo, Bunny.

**Bien disculpen mi tardanza, pero debía terminar otro fic demasiado largo de Shingeki no Kyojin al cual ya di pie para un tercera temporada, además estaba en semana de exámenes en la universidad y supongo entienden cómo es eso. Bueno esto es todo por ahora pero volveré lo más pronto posible.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lo que importa

**No estaba muerto, andaba con la facultad DX**

Capítulo 6: Lo que importa

El mapa en el collar de Toothless comenzaba a parpadear indicando su localización, desafortunadamente el dragón paso por alto este hecho ya que se encontraba concentrado en detectar si el resto de los dragones se estaban acercando, más atrás ocultos entre la vegetación se encontraban Jack y Jaime esperando que el otro indicara que podían continuar con su camino.

-¿Hay algo por ahí?

-No, mi manada no nos está siguiendo, pero que tontos son.

-Que locura, conozco al fin a mi héroe de toda la vida y quiere liquidarnos, es un chiste.

-¡Hey yo se me un chiste! Una ardilla se acerca a un árbol y dice ¡Me quiero morir! Olvide guardar bellotas para el invierno, ja es gracioso porque la ardilla se muere jajaja.

Jack y Jaime continuaban jalando la casa por la selva mientras Bunny permanecía recostado en las escaleras del pórtico recuperando sus energías.

-Ten cuidado Jaime, debemos evitar que choque con los árboles lo más posible.

-¿No te duele Bunny?... te digo algo Jack, la naturaleza no es nada de lo que yo imagine.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

-Es algo… salvaje, la verdad no la describen así en mi libro.

-Ha, hazte a la idea niño.

-Papa siempre hacia que sonara sencillo, el si es un grandioso campista y sabe hacer fogatas con rocas y ramas, nunca se perdía ninguna de mis juntas de exploradores y comíamos un rico helado después en Fenton, yo escogía de chocolate y el de varios sabores, saliendo de ahí nos sentábamos en la calle y yo contaba lo autos azules y él contaba lo rojos, y… aquel que cuente más… gana… esa calle es algo especial… tal vez suene aburrido… pero creo que lo aburrido es lo que recuerdo mas fácilmente.

Jack se encontraba pensando en las últimas palabras del niño cuando de repente se escucharon unos chillidos a la lejanía, Bunny comenzó a responderlos y entonces al cruzar un arbusto vieron que habían llegado a la entrada de laberinto.

-¡Mira, haya esta!

-Oye espera un segundo Jaime, quédate quieto aun debo amarrar esta cosa.

Bunny bajo de la casa y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía en dirección al laberinto siendo seguido por los otros tres.

-Grandioso míralo correr, espera conejo súper desarrollado.

-Así, corre Bunny ve a buscar a tus bebes.

Pero justo cuando parecía que todo había salido a la perfección una brillante luz apareció apuntando directamente a Bunny dejando a todos paralizados al saber quién había llegado. El conejo trato de correr para escapar pero del dirigible lanzaron una red que lo capturo y lo hizo tropezar, cuando Bunny se levantó para intentar seguir la red solo se atascó con una roca haciéndole imposible el escape. Al mismo tiempo Jack y los demás trataban de liberarlo. Mientras el joven cortaba parte de la red con la navaja de Jaime de pronto escucharon un grito.

-¡Aléjense de mi Conejo!

Pitch bajaba del dirigible seguido de sus dragones, pronto unos le trajeron la casa de Jack hasta él y después arrojo su lámpara de aceite debajo de la casa para que esta comenzara a incendiarse, pronto Jack se encontraba en una difícil decisión, terminar de ayudar a Bunny a escapar o evitar que su amada casa se incendiara. Los globos incapaces de soportar el calor comenzaron a reventarse rápidamente haciendo que la casa perdiera altura y cayera aún más en el fuego, pronto el spirit tomo su decisión.

-¡No!

Jack fue corriendo a salvar su hogar dejando a Jaime sorprendido por la decisión, Pitch mando a sus dragones y estos fueron corriendo apartando al niño de su camino y comenzaron a arrastrar a Bunny hacia la nave, por su parte Jack se apresuraba para apartar su casa de las llamas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Súbanlo con cuidado, lo quiero en buen estado para mi retorno.

-¡Déjalo ir! ¡Alto! ¡BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

La nave despego rápidamente llevándose al conejo con ellos ante la mirada impotente de Jaime, Jack por su parte utilizaba sus poderes para apagar el fuego que aún había en su casa hasta que logro extinguirlo. Luego de eso se quedó recargado de ella recuperando el aliento.

-Les entregaste a Bunny.

-Ah.

-Se… lo llevaron y tú los dejaste.

-Este no es asunto mío… ¡Yo no pedí que me involucraran!

-Amo… está bien…

-¡No me llames así! Si no hubieras aparecido nada de esto habría pasado ¡Dragón malo! ¡Dragón malo!

Toothless entristecido por esas palabras solo se retiró lentamente en otra dirección.

-Ahora ¿quieres ayudarme o no? Voy a llegar a cataratas del paraíso, pase lo que pase.

El solo comenzaba a aparecer y Jack comenzó a caminar arrastrando su hogar el cual ahora estaba aún más cerca del suelo luego de perder gran parte de sus globos, Jaime permanecía hasta atrás caminando sin ningún ánimo, tras un largo camino ahora se encontraban en un área abierta no muy lejos de la catarata, la casa ahora se arrastraba en gran parte dejando sus marcas en la arena, después de un último esfuerzo Jack se detuvo y la casa finalmente se quedó en el suelo, soltó la manguera con que la sujetaba y camino un poco para mirar por el risco, ahí al lado estaba la cascada, él se quedó viendo el dibujo que había hecho Hiccup cuando lo conoció pensando que al fin el sueño de ambos se había realizado, solo que la voz de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Toma, ya no quiero estas insignias.

Jaime tiro su cinturón repleto de insignias y se fue caminando hasta sentarse en una roca, Jack las tomo y decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, solo se fue directo hacia su hogar, cuando entro vio que su casa había quedado hecha un desastre luego de todas las aventuras de los últimos días, al entrar a la sala principal comenzó a volver a limpiar y ponerla en orden hasta acomodar su sillón y el de Hiccup, cuando termino solo se sentó en su lugar tratando de calmarse luego de todo lo vivido, fue entonces que noto el libro de aventuras y decidió poner la hoja que faltaba de vuelta en su lugar. Comenzó a ojearlo nuevamente para recordar los buenos tiempos que vivió con Hiccup hasta que llego a la página que decía [Cosas que voy a hacer] y no puedo evitar entristecerse por que no llegaron juntos a ese lugar y las paginas siguientes quedarían vacías. Cuando se disponía a cerrarlo la última página se movió dejando ver que después había una imagen pegada, no debía haber nada después de esa hoja por lo que decidió revisarla. Fue entonces que vio que la fotografía pegada ahí era la de él y Hiccup el día que se casaron, continuo revisando las páginas y estas estaban repletas de fotografías que se tomaron a lo largo de su vida juntos, celebrando momentos especiales o cualquier cosa rutinaria de la vida, casi al final se encontraba una fotografía de ellos sentados en sus sillones completamente felices, en la esquina inferior de la hoja noto que había algo escrito para él [Gracias por la aventura, ahora ve por una nueva, con amor Hiccup].

Jack no podía evitar soltar una lagrima por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, aunque no llegaron juntos era casi como si Hiccup aun estuviera sentado ahí con él a su lado, fue entonces que noto el cinturón de insignias de Jaime y entendió que debía remediar las cosas, formo una x sobre su corazón jurando que lo haría.

-¿Jaime?... ¿En dónde estás?

Antes de que pudiera buscarlo noto una sombra extraña y al mirar hacia arriba vio como Jaime se había atado a algunos globos y tenía su aspirador de hojas consigo.

-¡Jaime! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Voy a ir a salvar a Bunny, aunque tú no quieras hacerlo!

-¡No! ¡Jaime no hagas eso regresa!

El pequeño aprovechando la fuerza del aspira hojas comenzó a alejarse rápidamente ante la mirada impotente del otro, Jack regreso corriendo a su casa y trato reiteradas veces con todos sus fuerzas elevarla, sin embargo todo era en vano pues esta ya no se movía de su lugar, en su desesperación Jack lanzo la silla que estaba en el pórtico y fue entonces que llego una idea a su mente "Había que aligerar peso" pronto comenzó a lanzar todas las cosas de la casa, los muebles, el tocador, los sillones, la cama, mesas, retratos, libros, el frasco de ahorros, su televisor, todo aquello que no fuera de importancia, la casa al mismo tiempo comenzaba a aligerarse y levantarse del suelo, cuando aventó el refrigerador la casa finalmente volvió a levantarse en los aires con gran rapidez y festejo su logro.

-¡Yujujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Abajo todo había quedado echo un desorden excepto por dos cosas, su sillón y el de Hiccup que acomodo especialmente para que quedaron uno a lado del otro, la casa continuo elevándose y Jack usaba las cuerdas para ponerla en dirección donde se había ido Jaime, todo parecía marchar según el plan hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Ah? ¿Jaime?

Cuando fue a abrir quien se encontraba ahí no era el niño sino un tierno y pequeño dragón negro.

-¡Toothless!

-Me escondí debajo del pórtico porque te quiero… ¿Puedo quedarme?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú eres mi dragón! ¿No es así? ¡Y yo soy tu amo!

-¡Tú eres mi amo!

Toothless se puso muy contento y se lanzó sobre Jack para darle muchas lamidas en la cara.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!

-¡Buen dragón Toothless, eres un buen dragón!

**Bien espero les haya gustado este cap y me disculpo con mi horrible tardanza, han sido semanas muy difíciles con la carrera y ya la siguiente semana empiezan mis exámenes, igual tratare de darles el capítulo final lo antes posible. Nekoboy mty se despide por ahora ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Un Final Feliz

**Me tarde demasiado lo sé, no tengo excusa, pero aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo.**

Capítulo 7: Un Final Feliz

Jaime se encontraba volando por los aires con ayuda de los globos y la sopladora de hojas hasta que finalmente diviso el dirigible y se puso en marcha directo hacia él, lo que el pequeño niño no noto fue que lo habían visto los dragones. Poco después logro encontrar una ventana abierta y con gran rapidez se apresuró a entrar y se deshizo de los globos.

-¡Sí! No te asustes Bunny te salvare…

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Antes de que el niño pudiera hacer algo ya se encontraba rodeado de cuatro dragones y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar, lo único que hizo fue utilizar la sopladora en la cara del Gronckle haciendo que sus pequeñas orejas se ondearan hacia atrás. Entre tanto Pitch se encontraba en otra parte de la nave admirando su nuevo trofeo.

-Nadie quiso creerme, quiero ver sus caras cuando te conozcan.

-¡Amo! El mini cartero regreso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya déjenme ir!

-¡Muy bien! ¿Dónde está tu Spirit amigo?

-¡El ya no es mi amigo!

-Pues si tu estas aquí, Jack Frost puede estar muy cerca. Tengo que desarme de ti.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hizo con Bunny?!

Pitch y sus dragones arrastraron al niño amarrado a la silla hasta otra parte del dirigible.

-¡Ya déjenme ir!

-Grita todo lo que quieras mini cartero.

-Ninguno de tus amigos carteros puede oírte.

Mientras pitch se disponía a irse vio por una ventana la casa flotante que venía directo hacia ellos.

-¡Diente púa! Jack Frost viene hacia acá vigilen al conejo. Si ese idiota aparece ya saben qué hacer con él.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van ahora? No he terminado con ustedes.

-Fue un placer conocerte, buen aterrizaje.

-¿Aterrizaje? ¿Qué?... ¡Ah!

En ese momento la compuerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse lo cual ponía a Jaime en serio peligro de caer, entre tanto Pitch dirigía su nave tratando de localizar a Jack. El en cambio se había colocado en el punto ciego de la nave detrás de ellos, fue entonces que escucho el grito de Jaime y vio como este comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el vacío, rápidamente coloco la casa en posición donde estaba la compuerta y utilizo la manguera de su casa como una cuerda que amarro al barandal de la puerta del dirigible, luego usando su callado se sujetó a este y se lanzó como si fuera una cuerda, alcanzando a evitar la caída de Jaime en el último segundo.

-¡Jack volviste!

-¡Toothless acerca la casa!

El pequeño dragón comenzó a girar la manivela hasta que la casa quedo pegada a la escotilla donde estaban, solo entonces Jack puso a salvo a Jaime dentro de la casa.

-¡Volviste por Bunny!

-¡Yo voy por Bunny, tu quédate!

-¡Pero yo quiero ayudar!

-No quiero que me ayudes, te quiero a salvo.

Jack y Toothless se fueron de la casa dejando a Jaime dentro de ella y comenzaron a avanzar por mucho cuidado entre los pasillos de la nave, fue entonces que vieron un problema en su camino, el resto de los dragones bloqueaban el pasillo.

-Tenemos que evadirlos de alguna forma.

-¡Por acá!

El pequeño dragón señalo una escotilla y entonces Jack la quito para que ambos pudieran pasar, una vez dentro se encontraban en el armazón de la nave y mientras corrían observaron unos viejos aeroplanos colgando, luego de avanzar un rato salieron por otra escotilla y en esa habitación encontraron a Bunny.

-¡Bunny!

-Giaj

-Descuida Bunny te vamos a sacar.

Jack y Toothless corrieron por una repisa alta y fue entonces que vieron como los dragones comenzaban a entrar en la habitación, siendo Diente púa el líder.

-No permitan que nadie entre por estas puertas, y vigilen al conejo mis subordinados.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Toothless? Necesito distraerlos de alguna forma.

-Glajglaj

-¿Cómo puedes estar mordiendo mi callado en un momento así? Espera, eso es.

Con mucho cuidado Jack avanzo hasta terminar encima de la jaula y la golpeo rápidamente con su callado llamando la atención de todos los dragones y estos comenzaron a gruñirle amenazadoramente. Fue entonces que el rompió nuevamente una parte del callado y la alzo.

-¡¿Quién quiere la varita?!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡Damela!

-¡A mí, A mí!

-¡Yo soy el más bonito!

-(Espero esto funcione) ¡Pues vayan por ella!

Jack utilizo parte de sus poderes para que la vara saliera volando por el pasillo, su plan función y todos los dragones salieron corriendo tras ella hasta que finalmente la vara cayo en el pasillo y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, siendo un Gronckle quien la obtuvo.

-¡Yo la tengo! ¡Yo la teng…

Fue entonces que Jack cerró la puerta dejando a todos los dragones afuera y algo tristes.

-Lo lamento Bunny, hay que sacarte de aquí.

Mientras Jack liberaba al conejo los dragones comenzaron a llamar a su amo por los transmisores solo que al hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo no llegaba ningún mensaje con claridad salvo que el conejo había escapado. Jaime por su parte seguía tratando de liberarse haciendo saltar la silla en reversa hasta que consiguió liberarse pero por eso mismo, la casa comenzó a aflojar su agarre y cuando caía hacia atrás termino cayendo hacia el vacío apenas logrando pescarse de la manguera en la última parte, ahora él estaba aferrándose de ese pedazo mientras la casa flotaba alrededor del dirigible libremente.

-¡En el salón D!

-¡No en el salón A!

-¡Esta aquí!

-¡¿Alguno de ustedes dragones inútiles, tiene una idea de donde están?!

Cuando Pitch termino la frase escucho un golpe en la ventana y vio al niño pescado de la manguera mientras se restregaba lentamente contra las ventanas hasta que finalmente se despegó y salió disparado y gritando por los aires mientras seguía sujetándose.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ese niño, ¡Líder Gris, destruyan la casa!

Mientras Jaime seguía gritando noto como unos aviones comenzaban a salir del dirigible dirigiéndose directo hacia él. Un Nadder, un Gronckle y un Cremallerus, viajaban rápidamente hacia él y apenas se dio la orden, mordieron el control en forma de pez y comenzaron a dispararle al chico con dardos fallando por muy poco, entre tanto Jack y los demás seguían avanzando por la nave intentando escapar hasta que llegaron al salón de exhibiciones.

-Sígueme Bunny ya casi llegamos.

Lo que no se dieron cuente fue que Pitch estaba tras esa puerta, el tomo una espada y se disponía a atacarlos, fue entonces que Toothless se dio cuenta de él y fue directo a morderle la pierna.

-¡Ah! ¡Sal de aquí dragón estúpido!

El pequeño dragón quedó atrapado del otro lado de la puerta, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el resto de los dragones estaban ahí y entonces comenzó a correr mientras estos le perseguían. Jack pos su parte se encontraba luchando contra Pitch, sin embargo el albino tenía la desventaja de que lo único que tenía para defenderse era su callado el cual apenas lograba detener los ataques del otro, no fue hasta que la espada de Pitch se atoro en un hueso de la exhibición que Jack pudo contratacar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la parte superior del callado solo que este revoto y termino golpeándolo a él también, cuando Pitch se liberó pateo a Jack hasta hacerlo terminar contra otra exhibición.

-¡¿Quieres decir algo Jack Frost?! ¡Escupe tus últimas Palabras!

Lo que Jack hizo fue soplar un viento helado el cual cubrió con nieve el rostro de su adversario haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Salgamos de aquí Bunny!

-¡Suficiente! ¡El conejo va a venir conmigo! ¡Vivo o Muerto!

Toothless por su parte había escapado hasta la sala de control donde quedo rodeado, inconscientemente movió una palanca que servía para estabilizar el dirigible y este comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con todos en su interior, Desatando un total caos dentro de la nave, Jack termino estampándose contra una ventana la cual se abrió y de no ser porque alcanzo a sujetar su callado habría caído con otros objetos, no fue hasta que la nave se estabilizo que vio como a lo lejos los dragones atacaban la casa y a Jaime, pero al mismo tiempo vio unas escaleras donde estaba y supo que tenían que escapar por ahí.

-¡Sube Bunny debemos irnos!

Jack y Bunny comenzaron a escalar por las paredes del dirigible y en cierto punto Jack noto que Pitch aun los seguía lo cual lo ínsito a apurar el paso. Toothless por su parte se encontraba siendo atacado por Diente púa el cual lo lanzaba y lo mordía, hasta que termino chocando con los controles de la nave y escondiéndose detrás del timón.

-Voy a divertirme mucho con lo que voy a hacer Toothless.

Diente púa metió su cabeza por entre los espacios del timo y trataba de alcanzar a morder a Toothless el cual seguía acorralado, entonces el pequeño dragón noto el cono de la vergüenza y con un movimiento rápido se lo coloco al otro, desconcertándolo e impidiéndole sacar su cabeza de ese lugar, al mismo tiempo y sin querer termino dañando nuevamente el collar del otro, haciendo que su voz cambiara.

-¡Le pusieron el cono de la Vergüenza!

-¡Ah! No permanezcan ahí sentados, ayúdenme.

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejen de reírse de mí! ¡Quítenme esto!

-¡Siéntate Dragón!

Como Toothless lo ordeno Diente púa se sentó, lo que no esperaba era que el resto de los dragones lo hicieran también.

-¡Si Alpha!

-¿Alpha? Yo no soy Alpha, él es…oooo…

Jaime por su parte no había logrado escalar la manguera y aún era blanco de los demás dragones, pero un grito a la distancia llamo su atención y vio a Jack y los demás trepar por el dirigible.

-¡Jaime! ¡ Cau, Cau Growwww! ¡ Cau, Cau Growwww!

-¡Ya dejen en paz a Jack Frost!

Nuevamente motivado Jaime comenzó a escalar rápidamente la manguera hasta que alcanzo a llegar a la casa, los dragones por su parte estaban regresando y seguían su ataque contra él, fue entonces que a el niño se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¡Miren Ardilla!

-¡Ardilla!

-¡Ardilla!

-¡Ardilla!

Los dragones perdieron la concentración y terminaron estrellando sus aeroplanos unos contra otros destruyéndolos, lo único que los salvo fueron sus paracaídas.

-Odio a las ardillas.

Jack y Bunny seguían tratando de escapar de Pitch y cuando este alcanzo el pie de Jack el otro le dio unos fuertes golpes con su callado haciendo que se soltara y que apenas lograra volver a pescarse de una de la escaleras, sin embargo eso le dio una idea y comenzó a regresar. Jack y Bunny por su parte ya habían llegado a la parte superior del dirigible y caminaban con sumo cuidado, fue entonces que vieron como una escotilla comenzaba a abrirse, y aunque por un segundo temieron lo peor resulto salir por ella alguien familiar.

-¡Toothless eres tú!

-¡Amo!

-Jajajaja oh ¡Jaime por aquí! ¡Vamos dense prisa!

Jaime guio la casa hasta donde estaban flotando solo un poco por encima del dirigible, después fue corriendo a abrir la puerta de la casa. Jack en tanto ayudaba al resto a subir.

-¡Rápido Bunny!

-¡Ahora tu Toothless, salta!

Justo cuando él también estaba subiendo se escuchó un fuerte disparo y al mirar hacia arriba vieron como una gran parte de los cables se habían roto liberando a los globos y haciendo que perdieran altura haciendo que se impactaran contra el dirigible, debido a eso Jack termino saliendo de la casa mientras los otros quedaron dentro, la casa comenzó a caer hasta quedar en la cola del dirigible y Jack intentando alcanzar la manguera para detenerlos, finalmente la sujeto evitando que la casa cayera hacia la nada.

-¡Jaime deprisa salgan de ahí!

Antes de que pudieran hacerlo otro disparo se los impidió, Pitch ya estaba pasando junto a Jack dispuesto a acabar con todos y él no podía impedir que continuara pues de soltar la manguera la casa caería con todos en ella.

-¡No déjalos tranquilos!

Jaime cerró la puerta para evitar que Pitch entrara pero este comenzó a arremeter contra ella usando su escopeta, Jack seguía tratando de resistir pero al mismo tiempo la manguera comenzaba a desprenderse de la casa, fue entonces que vio a los tres junto a la ventana principal y se le ocurrió una última idea.

-¡Jaime, sujétate de Bunny! ¡No te vayas a soltar!

Tal como escucho Jaime se sujetó del conejo con un brazo y con el otro sujeto a Toothless. Fue entonces que Pitch logro derribar la puerta y entrar y justo cuando se disponía a disparar, Jack utilizo su idea, saco una barra de chocolate que Jaime le había dado antes y comenzó a alzarla.

-¡Bunny, mira Chocolate!

El conejo al reconocer el alimento corrió rápidamente tumbando la escopeta de Pitch, al mismo tiempo la manguera se desprendió de la casa y el conejo salto por la ventana principal junto con sus acompañantes, Pitch trato de seguirlos pero termino atorado entre los cables de los globos, fue entonces que estos se rompieron y el cayó al vacío rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista en cuestión de segundos. Jack apenas se creía lo que acababa de presenciar y comenzó a acercarse con cuidado a la orilla en busca de sus compañeros, pero no vio señal de ellos. Por un momento pensó lo peor pero entonces los vio balanceándose rápidamente.

-¡Eso fue fantástico Jack! Jajajajaja

-Jajajajaja, ya dejen de estarse columpiando chicos, suban pronto, con cuidado Jaime, jajajaja.

-Oh estoy listo para no estar en el aire.

-Jajajaja ya basta Toothless deja de lamerme jajajaja…

En ese momento Jack vio cómo su adorada casa comenzaba a descender y se perdía entre las nubes, su hogar en el que compartió con Hiccup durante tantos años se había perdido esta vez para siempre.

-Siento mucho que perdieras tu casa Jack.

-…niño…solo es una casa.

Jack y el resto se dieron a la misión de regresar a Bunny a su hogar y no mucho después se encontraban en la entrada del laberinto de rocas jugando con tres pequeños conejos que corrían alegremente entre ellos.

-Oh jajajaja no me muerdas.

-Hay eres tan tierno y eres tan suave.

-Yaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Bunny lanzo un chillido dando señal a sus crías de que era momento de irse.

-Ahhh

-Ahhh, quisiera quedarme con uno Jack.

Los pequeños conejos comenzaron a regresar con su padre excepto uno que se detuvo un momento para lanzarle un pequeño chillido a Toothless y después ir con el resto.

-¿Ah? Hey ¿Dónde está mi callado? Lo tenía hace un minuto.

En ese momento Bunny salto y Bajo la parte superior del callado la cual estaba en un árbol y había quedado cubierta con savia, entonces las crías de Bunny sacaron de entre los arbustos otros tres pedazos del callado los cuales estaban cubiertos de lodo y bichos.

-Ah, aunque pensándolo bien, se los obsequio, un buen recuerdo de mi parte.

-¡Adiós Bunny!

Bunny lanzo un último chillido mientras comenzaba a seguir a sus crías dentro del laberinto hasta desaparecer en la niebla dentro de él. Jack y Jaime ahora se encontraban en el timón del dirigible preparándose para regresar a casa.

-¿Listo Jack?

-Siempre listo Jaime.

Ambos comenzaron a pilotear el dirigible, mientras los dragones aprovechaban para sacar sus cabezas por las ventanas, finalmente todos dejarían ese viejo lugar. No mucho después Jaime se encontraba en su ceremonia de los exploradores esperando para recibir su última insignia.

-Y al recibir estas insignias los siguientes exploradores se convertirán en grandes guía exploradores, por montañismo, felicidades Jimi, por arte de defensa contra criaturas salvajes, felicidades Brandon, por ayudar a un Spirit… ah… Jaime ¿Dónde está tu pad…

-Mm-mm disculpen compermiso, dejen pasar a este viejo Spirit, Yo vengo con él.

-Felicitaciones Jaime, aquí tiene la insignia, quizá prefiera ponérsela usted.

-Jaime, por ayudar a un Spirit y por haber obrado más allá de lo que dicta el deber, el honor más alto que tengo para ofrecer este día te lo vengo a entregar… la insignia de Hiccup.

-Guau

El pequeño todavía sin creer lo que Jack le estaba dando hizo el mismo saludo militar que el otro y después le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jack, al mismo tiempo le mostro su nueva insignia a su madre que estaba sentada junto con Toothless y ella comenzó a aplaudirle felizmente.

-Bien creo que ya hemos nombrado a todos, demos un fuerte grito explorador a nuestro nuevos grandes guías exploradores, todos listos.

-¡Cau, Cau Growwww! ¡Cau, Cau Growwww!

-¡Cau, Cau Growwww! ¡Cau, Cau Growwww!

Al mismo tiempo que todos lanzaban el grito los dragones que estaban en la parte de atrás rugían también uniéndose a ellos. Poco después Jack, Jaime y Toothless se encontraban sentados en la acera comiendo un helado enfrente del negocio y contando los autos que pasaban.

-Veo uno azul Jack.

-Yo uno rojo.

-Veo otro azul.

-Uno gris.

-Rojo.

-Esa es una bici.

-Es rojo ¿No?

-Jajajaja Jack no hagas trampa.

-No hago trampa jajaja ¡Rojo!

-Es un hidrante contra incendios, Jajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajaja quizá deba comprarme unos lentes jajajajaja.

Los tres siguieron ahí sentados y sobre ellos se encontraba el dirigible, El Espíritu Aventurero, Jack lo había tomado como su nuevo hogar. En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí en Cataratas del Paraíso la niebla dejo ver algo increíble, la casa de Jack e Hiccup había quedado justo al lado de las Cataratas tal y como ellos siempre soñaron que seria, su sueño en alguna forma se había vuelto realidad.

FIN

**Bien este bonito fic ha llegado a su fin, agradezco a aquellas personas que siguieron la historia y todos los que dejaron un comentario, tenía como meta personal acabarlo este mismo año y apenas alcance a lograrlo porque ya mero se acaba XD bueno Nekoboy mty quiere aprovechar para desearles a todos un ¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo 2015! Espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus amigos y familiares y que el próximo año se aún mejor para todos, no se olviden de su querido Nekoboy, aquí seguiré en Fanfiction con mi locuras así que son bienvenidos a leer mis historias cuando quieran, cuéntenselas a sus amigos, pásenselas y así seguirán motivándome a escribir. Bueno creo que eso ya es todo, ya saben estoy en Face por si quieren hablar Nekoboy mty, nuevamente les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo y que se la pasen genial. ¡Nos vemos en el 2015! :D**


End file.
